


Please. Not Him.

by AshWinterGray



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Ra's al Ghul deals Tim Drake a deathly blow. Jason isn't willing to let Tim die.
Relationships: Death of the Endless & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Please. Not Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.

They watched Tim crumple as Ra’s al Ghul yanked out his sword from the younger’s gut. Dick made it first, wrapping his arms around his brother as Tim gasped out a breath of shock more than pain. Bruce made it second, taking his son from Dick and begging.

“Keep you’re eyes open, sweetheart,” Bruce was saying. “Don’t talk. Just look at me. Save your strength. You’re going to be okay.”

The full wrath of Cassandra Cain was being unleased on the man who had done this to Tim. Damian was engaging his cousin. Selina was going toe to toe with Talia. Steph and Duke were fighting Nyssa.

But Jason only had eyes for _her._

“Don’t you dare!” Jason barked, causing everyone to freeze. “Don’t you _dare_ take him!”

She gave him a smile, that stupidly understanding one that had drawn Jason to her upon his own death. He found he couldn’t quite hate that smile of hers, even now, as he knew what she was going to say.

“It’s his time.”

Jason grit his teeth. “And I don’t accept that.”

Rather than insist upon her point, she cocked her head. Her smile grew, almost fond of him. Then again, she had always been fond of him. Of life in general, really, but she held something special for him. That was why she had personally brought him back.

_He remembered now._

“What would you have me do, Jason?”

Around them, the battlefield had stilled, their gazes locked on Jason and this strange woman. Tim’s chest still carried breath, but it was weak, and Bruce was torn between watching Jason and begging Tim to stay with him.

“Don’t take him. Please, Death. Don’t take my little brother.”

The room reacted to that. The thing about Death was that everyone met her at least twice. Once at birth and again at their death. But sometimes, on rare occasions, she appeared to people. Sometimes at random, sometimes in their time of need. More often when a person teeters on the brink of death. If one focuses enough, they have they can recognize her.

This battlefield had just realized who stood before them.

“It’s okay, Jason.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jason snapped, this time turning his gaze to the figure beside Death. “Don’t you dare say that, Tim!”

“Jay-” Tim tried.

“No,” Jason shook his head. “No, baby bird, I’m not letting you go, yet. _We_ are not letting you go yet. You don’t have to accept this.”

That was part of how Death led people to accept their fate, showing them their bodies. Odd, really. Jason had been rather disturbed at the shape of his own body when the process happened. Now that he was seeing Death face to face again, he was beginning to remember things.

_“He’s so sad.”_

_“Well, he lost you, Jason. Any Father would mourn their son. At least, a decent father would.”_

_“Do I have to go? Can’t I stay with him?”_

_“Not this time, I’m afraid.”_

Jason brushed those memories from his mind. He could worry about them later, if he still remembered. Right now, he couldn’t let Tim accept this. The body in Bruce’s arms (and didn’t Bruce look absolutely mortified at the sight of Tim standing before him), was still breathing. There was still life left in Tim. And Jason was going to hold on to a bargain.

John Constantine once told Batman to ask Jason about how he came back. Batman had taken things to an extreme Constantine hadn’t predicted. Jason had a feeling the answer was far simpler.

“Please. Not him.” Jason turned back to Death. “Please, Death. Don’t take him from us now. We nearly lost him once. Not again. Not so soon.”

Death laughed. It was condescending. Nor was it amused. It was simply full of joy and warmth. Death, he had been told, had not always been so kind and cheerful. Jason was glad she was both those things.

“Haven’t I told you, Jason,” she cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. “Call me Didi.”

Dead Tim was gone as a sharp gasp came from Tim, the wound slowly healing. Bruce was cradeling Tim close, burying his face in his son’s hair. Jason took a breath, not sure when he closed his eyes, and locked them with Death. Her smile was knowing, telling Jason exactly what he needed.

The gunshot rang out, echoing off the walls of the League base. The Lazarus Pit rippled beside them. This time, it was Ra’s standing before them, his body crumpled on the ground at Cass’s feet where Jason had shot him in the heart.

“If you think this is over, boy-” Ra’s snarled at him.

“I’m afraid it is,” Death cut off, placing a hand on Ra’s shoulder. “Your time is over, Ra’s al Ghul. Now it’s your turn to see what’s through the gates.”

Like most who were faced with Death, Ra’s didn’t protest. He became resigned as he took Death’s hand and traveled through her gates. Jason let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

And then Talia wailed.

“Don’t make me do this, Talia,” Jason whipped around, aiming his gun at her. “You saved my life, once. I owe you that debt, but I will kill you. And I have no reason not to kill the rest of you.”

Death hadn’t left yet, but Jason knew she was more amused than anything else.

Then take yours and leave,” came the hiss from Nyssa.

So Jason took his and left.

\--------------------------

“They’re called the Endless, and yes, I knew your son had been in the company of Death of the Endless. Why do you think I recommended you ask your resurrected son?” John Constantine stated, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. He probably could have just drunk the bottle, but it he had a feeling this conversation was going to be a long one. “I’ve met Dream of the Endless, myself, her younger brother. He’s a half decent guy, but Death is usually the favorite of the siblings.”

Bruce’s glare hardened. Three months ago, Tim had nearly died. Three months ago, Jason had begged Death to not take Tim. Three months ago, Jason had killed Ra’s al Ghul, ending the life of an immortal maniac.

Three months ago, Jason had started avoiding them.

“Of course, I did catch word of your little stunt with Jason,” Constantine glared at Bruce. “I told you to _ask_ the boy, not force him to relive his waking nightmare.”

Bruce winced as Dick and Tim glared at him. Cass wouldn’t even look at him. Babs and Kate were leading the search for Jason, with Steph, Duke, and Damian aiding the search. Selina was also aiding the search, but Bruce suspected she knew more than she was letting on. He couldn’t begrudge her of that.

“Jason wouldn’t have remembered his time with Death after coming back,” Constantine sighed after downing the first glass and pouring another. He was starting to think he might need vodka. “It’s possible all this killing was because he was subconsciously crying out for her, but don’t you dare place your luck on that theory. Because if that’s the case, then he was begging her to take him away again, and that kid has a strong appreciation for life.”

Bruce swallowed. It had been his theory that Jason killed for Death. They seemed…close.

Tim glanced at his phone, a notification clear. Damian had found and captured Jason. Which was a problem. Bruce had given strict orders not to approach Jason if found. Damian still hadn’t gotten it in his head that Jason wasn’t a criminal they were going to throw in Arkham.

“We need to go,” Bruce stated, and Constantine rolled his eyes.

“Then get out.”

He definitely needed that vodka.

\------------------------------

Tim undid the restraints as Bruce and Dick argued with Damian in the background. Jason’s nose might just be broken, and he was definitely drugged. Damian had gone all out for this one. They’d have to check and make sure Jason didn’t have any cracked ribs and what-not.

“Hey, Jay,” Tim whispered, tugging off more restraints, wincing at the burn marks the chains left behind. “You with me?”

“Timmy,” Jason whispered, eyes suddenly blowing wide. His head was suddenly buried in Tim’s shoulder. “She let you stay?”

“Yeah. She let me stay, Jay. Thanks to you.”

Jason hummed. “Wasn’t sure. Didn’t want to make everyone sad.”

Tim tugged off more of the biting metal. “I’m okay, Jason. Really. You saved me.”

Jason hummed, not moving his head from Tim’s shoulder until Bruce came back to carry him to the medbay. Bruce winced, visibly, as he noticed the odd ribs and broken nose. Not to mention the chain marks. Dick was still lecturing Damian, the kid clearly shocked as Dick completely went off on Damian. Dick never went off on Damian, so Tim was a little surprised too.

“Dad?” Jason whispered, finally seeing Bruce. Bruce nearly dropped him. “I asked her if I could stay.”

“Oh?” Bruce chocked, voice cracking an octave too high.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, eyes drifting closed. “In the warehouse. Saw my body. Saw you holding my body. You were so sad, dad. I didn’t want to leave. But she said I had to. It was my time. Said I couldn’t stay that time.”

Bruce sucked in a breath. “Okay. It’s okay, lad. You tried.”

“She’ll let me stay this time.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Tim watched Bruce disappear with Jason into the medbay where Alfred and Leslie were waiting. His eyes were wide and there were tears in gracing his cheeks.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Bruce cry.


End file.
